


The Lion and The Wolf

by FireFandoming



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashed Peter Parker, Can two be a gang?, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Song Lyrics, Superior Iron Man, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Steve and Tony forced themselves on a drugged Peter.  This is a songfic inspired by The Lion and The Wolf by thrice.The lion’s outside of your door. The wolf’s in your bed. The lion’s claws are sharpened for war. The wolf’s teeth are red, and what a monstrous sight he makes mocking man’s best friend. When both the wolf and lion crave the same thing in the end.This is a repost from my tumblr and has no beta.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	The Lion and The Wolf

[___Song Link___](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw0TsKzap8w)

_The lion’s outside of your door. The wolf’s in your bed. The lion’s claws are sharpened for war. The wolf’s teeth are red, and what a monstrous sight he makes mocking man’s best friend. When both the wolf and lion crave the same thing in the end._

Keeping Peter drugged is key. The drugs in the boy’s system keeping him calm and confused. He has no idea the Tony Stark he fell in love with is dead. That the man sitting in front of him is from a completely different universe. They sit in Peter’s cell(made up look like a luxurious hotel suite with everything the boy could want). They laugh and talk and eat together like they really are lovers. Sometimes it does even feel real to Tony…he doesn’t let these delusions cloud his judgment. Peter is a tool, a puppet, a key and nothing more. 

Steve sits outside the room keeping watch, hydra issued machine gun sitting across his lap. No one can disturb their precious little prize, so Steve sits to watch. He can’t enter the room…not unless Peter is fully dozed up. When the boy is lucid he panics upon seeing Steve dressed in black leather, with the hydra logo embossed on his hat in blood red. The Steve Rogers in the boy’s homeworld was a sickenly sweet goody two shoes…Steve refuses to play the part. He’s not a good actor like Tony is…not in the slightest. 

_The lion’s outside of your door. The wolf’s in your bed._

"Your eyes..they look so different" Peter mumbles confused and in distress.

Shit… 

Tony pulls a pillbox from the inner pocket of his suit. “You’re getting all confused again sweetheart. Take your medicine everything will be fine” The man orders his voice icy cold just like his blue eyes but still somehow so charming as he holds out a pill. 

The boy’s handshakes as he cautiously takes the pill. Swallowing it down with a sip of water. So so trusting and naive. The universe doesn’t matter Tony’s charm will always win Peter over. Within moments the boy’s eyes are cloudy and unfocused his pupils filling most of his eyes. “How do my eyes look now?" 

"They look fine there’s nothing wrong with you”.

Tony grins, “That’s exactly right. Undress and go to bed. It’s very late you need your rest,” He orders bluntly. Peter stands and undresses in front of Tony with no shame or hesitation. The man watches his Peter undress with his cock straining against his slacks and mouthwatering. He’s going to have so much fun. 

Tony smirks standing and making his way to the bed. He leans over Peter kissing the boy’s lips. No reaction, utterly perfect. He runs his hands down the boy’s smooth cream skin. Taking in every beautiful inch. 

_The wolf, he howls, the lion does roar. The wolf lets him in. The lion runs in through the door._

Tony loudly bangs on the wall and waits. Only a second later the same pattern repeats from the other side. Steve’s in guard duty that’s good. He leaves his boy’s long enough to walk to the door unlocking it and letting Steve in. 

“Hail Hydra,” The blond greets with a proud grin. 

"Hail Hydra" Tony replies grinning just as wide. 

_**The real fun begins.** _

_As they both rush upon you and rip open your flesh. The lion eats his fill and then the wolf cleans up the mess._

Steve gets the boy’s ass he doesn’t get to have his way with Peter as often. He trails his hand over the boy. His leather-gloved fingers working their way inside the boy without lube. Peter should be in pain. He should be begging the man to stop. But the boy is too drugged up to even know what’s happening to him… 

“Use some lube for once in your fucking life it won’t kill you” Tony snaps from his armchair. He gets off on watching and he enjoys hurting watching the boy in pain but that doesn’t mean he enjoys explaining away tearing to Peter… 

Steve rolls his eyes but pulls lube from his pocket. Rubbing the substance over his gloved fingers. He works Peter wide open. The officer unzips the fly of his leather pants. He gives his already hard cock a few long strokes before lining up. The man grabs the boy’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, roughly thrusting forward. Peter is silent the only noises in the room are Steve and the wet sounds of flesh on flesh that come with sex. 

Tony stands from his chair unzipping his slacks. He manhandles Peter’s head making sure the boy’s delicious mouth hangs open. With his hands firmly in Peter’s hair, he fucks the boy’s beautiful wet mouth. It’s so warm and welcoming. He doesn’t hold back. 

When both men have come Steve fixes his pants, mumbles another Hail Hydra and leaves. Tony takes his time cleaning all the cum and lube off Peter. Frowning at the red marks on the boy’s hips. He’ll have to make up a reason. Steve returns to post gun in his lap as if nothing has happened. Nothing at all. Tony changes into silk pajamas and slips into bed next to Peter. Like they are a completely normal loving couple. 

_The lion’s outside of your door. The wolf’s in your bed._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel my soul


End file.
